Blessing
by Cyokie Revott
Summary: Wicke wishes she could save those two children, but she realizes it's probably too late. Mild one-sided Wicke x Lusamine that falls apart.


I always knew there was something wrong going on. I always knew I hadn't seen the full picture. And perhaps, somewhere deep in my mind, I didn't want to.

It's not love. It never was love, and it never will be love. It's infatuation. I'm able to tell the difference, but it doesn't give me any comfort. When she walks past me, I still have to suppress a shudder of—what? It can't be anticipation, because I know nothing will ever happen between us.

There's something wrong with her. She is not the Lusamine I once knew. She is not the Lusamine I thought I might someday grow to love.

Yes, the infatuation remains, but any chances of love were ruined long ago. She married Mohn, and I restrained my feelings. I would not make her cheat. That was wrong.

But with Mohn's disappearance, things became worse. Revoltingly, I had wondered more than once before: would Lusamine approach me if somehow, someday, Mohn vanished from her life? I never thought she'd actually approach me, but oh, had I _hoped._ It was a disgusting sort of hope, so incredibly selfish that I despised simply thinking about it, but yes, it was _hope._

When Mohn _did_ disappear, I would wish he hadn't, because something broke in Lusamine after that.

She wanted him back, naturally. I would never blame her for such a thing, and I didn't even feel jealousy anymore. She researched the Ultra Beasts. Then she obsessed over them. And then…

And then…

Lusamine is still beautiful, graceful, and oh so _calm._ But there's something wild in her eyes. There's something manic in her words, in her demands. It frightens me, because I don't know what it is.

Another thing that changed was her children.

Gladion, the older one, and Lillie, the younger one, were adorable. They were happy. At least, that's what I had thought. That's what I had wanted to think.

Gladion is too intelligent for his own good, but he is not kind. Lillie is too kind for her own good, but she is not intelligent. They balance each other out, and they love each other, and it's too easy for both of them to put up a perfect façade.

They shouldn't have to pretend at that age. Gladion is twelve, and Lillie is only nine. But when something shattered within Lusamine, something shattered within them as well.

Those two, they like me, and I like them. But when Gladion walks by me, he always glances back with something angry and accusing in his eyes. I know I've done something wrong. I know there's something horrible I'm not noticing.

But I still don't know what she did to them.

So when Gladion comes running up to me today, out of breath and urging me, in a whisper, for silence, I just listen.

"I'm leaving," he says viciously. His voice is a quiet hiss, cold and intimidating.

I don't know what he means. Leaving? "What?"

"You heard me. I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back."

Gladion's voice is only getting bitterer. It's coming close to a growl now, from the back of his throat but still almost inaudible. He glances around frantically. There's nobody else around.

"Why would you leave?" I ask, almost as frantic as him. He can't leave. He won't be safe living on his own. He's only twelve! "Where are you going to go?"

 _Children can begin the Island Challenge at eleven,_ I think desperately, trying to convince myself he'll be fine, but what if he isn't?

However much I care for Lusamine, I care for her children more.

For the first time since I've known him, Gladion looks defeated. He's looked similar to defeated before, but not quite, never completely.

"I don't know, Wicke."

He has to know. If he doesn't, he might not make it.

Why is he leaving?

"Master Gladion, why are you leaving?"

Gladion scowls, and although it's like ice, it burns right through me. This is my fault. There's something vital I haven't seen.

He rolls up his sleeves, and I gasp in absolutely horror, because _this,_ this was not something I ever wanted to see.

There are bruises, blue, purple, green, and yellow all over his arms, along with pink and red cuts. There are scars from past injuries, memories I'm sure he doesn't want to think about.

"She covers them up," he snarls, and I don't have to ask who _she_ is. "She thinks she can hide them, but she can't hide them forever."

I'm going to cry, I think. I don't cry. I can't cry, I tell myself, because if I'm crying, what hope does this child have?

But there are tears rolling down my cheeks, because how did I never notice this?

How could I not help them in time?

It's too late. It's too late.

"What about…?"

I don't have to finish my sentence. He knows what I mean.

"I can't bring Lillie. I know it's cruel of me to leave her here, but I can't bring her with me." Gladion's breathing is so heavy and rapid that it's scaring me.

I'm already so scared.

Could I have done something?

If I'd been more diligent—if I'd questioned Lusamine more—could I have saved them?

"You can't tell anyone about this. I don't care who they are. I don't care what you think is right. You're the only one I've told about this, and you _cannot tell anyone._ Do you understand?"

I nod, because what else can I do? I feel useless and helpless and worthless, and my words aren't forming in my mind or my mouth.

Gladion puts a hand on one of my shoulders, and he's staring directly into my eyes. He looks sad, but he also looks determined. I know he won't turn back now.

"Thank you, Wicke."

And then he's gone.

I know somebody's seen him, because alarms start flashing and blaring and Aether employees are surging out from every possible door. But I just stand there, and when people ask me if I've seen Gladion, I say I haven't.

I give my blessing to both of those children, because I don't know if they have a chance.


End file.
